Luminaires for architectural and outdoor area lighting are widely used. Street, sidewalk, and parking lot illumination are examples. Such luminaires are generally used in exposed locations, with their lamps and associated circuitry located at substantial heights above the ground. Under these circumstances, convenience of necessary procedures for maintenance such as lamp and ballast replacement and repair is much to be encouraged in the interest of safety, and in the saving of time.
Also, luminaires however much elevated above the ground, form a potentially obtrusive part of the skyline or horizon view. Complicated shapes such as are created by fasteners, joints, and joined parts with different dimensions, tend to clutter the scene, attract the eye, and are frequently unsightly.
Furthermore, because of the exposed locations in which these luminaires are used, it is best to have as few perforations or other openings as possible in them, which might someday leak if their seals fail.
It is an object of this invention to provide a luminaire whose lamp and associated electrical circuitry can quickly, easily and safely be removed, replaced, and repaired. Also, to provide it in such a configuration that it can readily be installed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a luminaire with the above features which can have a uniform, pleasing, and unobtrusive general shape.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a luminaire which can be equipped with circuit interconnections that are automatically made or broken as a function of the location of the mounting means. By this is meant that the power circuit is broken when some part is removed, and which is restored when the part is replaced.